No deberia estar allí
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Versión de PDV de Hermione de mi fic "No deberia mirarla".


**Hola a todos.**

**Me tome unas breves vacaciones de mi fic "El problema es que te extraño" para escribir este one-short a petición de Maryl que me dejo un review pidiendo la perspectiva de Hermione del fic "No debería mirarla" y como fue muy atenta al dejarme un comentario tan completo (si si, también me inflo mucho el ego, para que mentir jajajajajajaja) decidí intentar cumplirle.**

**No se me había ocurrido antes esta idea, soy media volada pero bue… **

**Está dedicado para ella y espero que les guste a todos. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Gracias por leer. DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Pero dejen alguno, se valen frases monosilábicas una emoción lo que sea!**

**No debería estar allí **

Quería decirle que basta, que ya era suficiente, que no quería seguir escuchando una riña, que era ella la encargada de reñir a las personas y no le gustaba salir de ese papel porque, si lo hacía, el mundo se convertía entonces en un lugar confuso y amenazante y todas las dudas que disfrazaba de certezas se abalanzaban sobre ella sin piedad.

– Es increíble que hayas hecho algo así, verdaderamente increíble. Jamás hubiera creído que fueras capaz de saltarte todas las normas morales y éticas que estoy convencida que tus padres te inculcaron…

Hermione dejo de escuchar a la Sra. Weasley, ante la sola mención de sus padres sintió como el corazón se le contraída dolorosamente dentro del pecho y todo el torrente de reproches y reprimendas que la mujer le soltaba (con justa razón, lo sabia) dejo de tener importancia. En su mente solo estaban los recuerdos de la voz furiosa de su padre exigiendo explicaciones que ella no podía darle, la mirada cristalina de su madre cuando apunto su varita hacia ella. ¿Que importaba que le hubiera prometido que si todo salía bien iría por ellos? Ambas sabían cuales eran las posibilidades de que todo saliera bien. Pocas. ¿Por que tendrían que haber entendido que lo hacía por su seguridad, por su bien? Ella sabía que lo hacía por bien propio, porque no podría pelear una guerra sabiendo que ellos estaban en la línea de fuego se distraería, no se sentiría fuerte y, en esas condiciones, no sobreviviría.

La Sra. Weasley seguía hablando, algo relacionado a riesgos innecesarios y decisiones imprudentes pero, Hermione no podía convencerse a sí misma de prestar atención, de escuchar las verdades que Molly Weasley tenía para decirle. Porque todo ello era verdad, o verdad a medias. Tomo muchos riesgos es los últimos años, si, pero difícilmente consideraría a alguna de ellas como "innecesaria". Y también decisiones imprudentes, aunque Hermione agregaría además, egoístas ultrajadoras y crueles, pero no podía arrepentirse de ninguna, estaba protegiendo a las personas que amaba: sus padres, sus amigos. Incluso, a veces, a ella misma.

La sensación de no ser ella misma la sobrepasaba, retazos de angustia dolor y tristeza superpuestos en un collage de sentimientos arremolinándose en el vacio de su interior. Como si tuviera sed y el mundo entero fuera un desierto, así se sentía.

Desorientada.

Desamparada.

Vulnerable.

Y jamás se había odiado tanto a sí misma.

Un movimiento brusco a su derecha hizo a Hermione regresar del limbo de sus pensamientos y prestarle atención a lo que sucedía en la sala de La Madriguera, pestaño varias para enfocar la vista como quien despierta de un sueño. Bill y Fleur continuaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tratando de aparentar que no prestaban atención a la conversación, cosa que Hermione agradecía. El Sr. Weasley al lado de su esposa apoyándole una mano en el hombro en un vano intento de apaciguarla, y Ginny estaba junto a Ron sujetándolo de un brazo. La expresión en los ojos de Ron, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue lo que la hizo desprenderse de esos recuerdos dolorosos y centrarse en lo que ocurría allí.

La Sra. Weasley estaba furiosa con ella y la reprendía.

El Sr. Weasley trataba de que no fuera tan dura.

Bill y Fleur no intervenían y se dedicaban a sentirse incómodos y a compadecerla.

Ron estaba a punto de saltar en su defensa con lo que sería una serie de desafortunados comentarios que solo servirían para enfurecer más a su madre.

Ginny previendo esto, lo detenía.

Y Hermione no lograba encontrarse a sí misma dentro de la escena, sintiéndose totalmente desconectada, como si por una vez la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo no estuviera para nada clara y que realmente no importara. No podía decir que no entendiera a la mujer que tenía en frente o el sentido de sus palabras, o el sentido tras el sentido de sus palabras. Para ella aun eran unos niños, unos niños que sabía que en unos días se marcharían a vaya saber dios donde a salvar (o a intentar salvar) al mundo sin dar explicaciones, sin ofrecer excusas, sin pedir disculpas. Lo que ella había hecho lo volvió algo real, no la idea de una misión posible, no el rumor de un peligro asechando, sino de algo que estaba pasando aquí y ahora. La guerra era real y ellos iban a luchar en ella. Quizá incluso alguno no volviera, quizá muchos no lo harían y Molly Weasley estaba asustada.

Hermione quiso decirle que ella también, pero se cayó eso como todo lo demás que tenia para decir, no quería comenzar a hablar y tener que ser sincera. Si comenzaba a llorar allí no se detendría jamás, y la lucha estaba demasiado cerca, esa noche demasiado vivida como para abandonarse al lamento.

Ron volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, con la intención seguramente de colocarse entre su madre y Hermione a modo de escudo para esta última, pero ella levanto una mano para detenerlo. El la miro a los ojos con una creciente preocupación, Hermione no dudo que lo que Ron encontró al escudriñar su mirada fuera simplemente el vacio que experimentaba pero no pudo hacer ningún gesto para tranquilizarlo. Su mirada vacía volvió a posarse en el matrimonio que estaba frente a ella pero antes de que la Sra. Weasley comenzara denuevo con el interminable monologo, el Sr. Weasley intervino.

–Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, amor. Todos necesitamos descansar. – y sin esperar respuesta de su esposa, se dirigió a Hermione directamente. – Ve a dormir, cariño. Hablaremos de esto por la mañana.

Algo en la forma en que el padre de Ron la llamo "cariño" la hizo desear sonreír, aunque ningún musculo en su rostro se movió, era casi el mismo tono con el que le hablaba a Ginny y eso la hizo creer que no estaba sola, que no porque sus padres estaban en la otra punta del planeta y no tuvieran idea de quién era ella se había quedado sin familia. Es solo una palabra, se reprendió mentalmente, deja de ser tan tonta.

Asintió suavemente y sin mediar palabra con nadie se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes de apoyar el pie en el primer escalón se volvió a ver a la mujer que con los años había aprendido a amar y respetar como a su propia madre. Se volvió hacia ella porque el sombrero seleccionador jamás se equivoca y ella era una Gryffindor y había algo terriblemente incorrecto en que fuera justamente Molly Weasley quien le objetara su conducta en este caso en particular. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, tan asombrosamente parecidos a los de Ginny, Hermione dio con la respuesta de inmediato.

– ¿Sabe? – dijo humedeciéndose los labios. – Si realmente cree que de existir una manera para evitar que su familia se involucrara en esta guerra, por más incorrecta, amoral o cruel que esta fuera, usted sería capaz de no tomarla, he de decirle que vive engañándose.

La mandíbula de la Sra. Weasley cayó unas milésimas, pero Hermione no se quedo a ver que otras reacciones causaron sus palabras. Se refugió en la seguridad de la habitación de su mejor amiga y, arrojándose en la cama, pretendió rendirse al sueño.

Ginny roncaba en la cama de al lado cuando Hermione aun no lograba siquiera cerrar los ojos. No podría dormir esa noche y lo sabía. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, cosas que en su atribulada mente no encontraría, necesitaba consuelo y ternura, necesitaba cariño y pensar que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no todo fuera a estar bien, necesitaba…

Necesitaba estar con Ron.

De alguna forma cuando el pensamiento tomo forma en su mente no necesito darse permiso para cometer la insensatez de escabullirse en mitad de la noche metiéndose en la habitación de su mejor amigo, que hace un buen tiempo dejo de ser solo _su_ _mejor amigo_, su corazón lo necesitaba y por lo menos esa noche escucharía sus mandatos.

Se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido, para no despertar a Ginny, y busco a tientas su bata. Resignada cuando esta no apareció salió a la soledad y silencio del pasillo. Las luces de la luna se filtraban por las ventanas dibujando figuras sobre su cuerpo mientras Hermione luchaba contra los chirridos de la vieja escalera. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la buhardilla, la habitación de Ron, se sintió repentinamente incomoda por su pijama. Llevaba una vieja camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que Ron le había regalado el verano pasado y no era un problema, le quedaba tan grande que cubría mas de lo indispensable, pero era el hecho de que la camiseta fuera suya lo que le preocupaba, el no saber si él entendería el porqué la llevaba puesta esa noche. Probablemente no, Ron jamás entendía nada se consoló aunque lo que la poseía entonces era una triste sombra de la osadía que la llevo a abandonar la seguridad de su cama.

Con un golpe sordo casi inaudible, casi rogando que no la escuchara, golpeo la puerta. El chirrido que escucho al otro lado de la puerta fue el sonido inconfundible de la cama de Ron al incorporarse, dándose ánimos mentalmente abrió la puerta con cuidado que ningún otro ruido pudiera quebrar la paz de la casa.

Asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado y Ron estaba sentado en su cama mirando en su dirección con una expresión de mortal seriedad que nunca acabo de gustarle a Hermione, generalmente significaba que las cosas estaban realmente mal. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos la expresión de Ron se suavizo notablemente y sonriendo levemente le soltó un torpe "Hola".

– Hola. – respondió aun algo incomoda y dubitativa. – No puedo dormir, puedo… ¿te molestaría si me quedara un rato?

–Honestamente, Hermione no creo que haya algo peor que eso. – le dijo rodando los ojos pero, al mismo tiempo incorporándose en la cama y haciéndole un lugar.

No pudo evitar sonreírle tímidamente y, despojada de toda duda, se acerco a él y se tumbó a su lado. Su cama en la habitación de Ginny estaba extrañamente fría pese a ser un día caluroso de verano y bastaba con estirarse un poco para sentir un frío glacial, la cama de Ron en cambio estaba tibia y olía a algo en particular, como hierba mojada, como un libro querido. Olía a hogar, con toda la seguridad y la tranquilidad que Hermione nunca debió dejar de sentir.

Ron no vaciló un solo momento en pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acurrucarla sobre su pecho. Probablemente si Hermione no se hubiera sentido tan desdichada se habría percatado de lo terriblemente de lo incorrecta que era toda aquella situación después de todo se había escabullido a la medianoche de su habitación para meterse en la cama de su mejor amigo, por Dios si solo pensarlo sonaba terriblemente mal.

Procuro que sus pensamientos no siguieran esa dirección, era un camino peligroso y sin retorno. Por lo demás estar en los brazos de Ron era un bálsamo para sus emociones, todos los pensamientos que lo atormentaban hacía sólo momento desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido y solo permaneció la tibieza de su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de bienestar la acogió. Parecía mentira que en sólo unos días tuvieran que emprender una búsqueda imposible, el increíble pensar que estaban en guerra y era demasiado doloroso la idea de que alguno de ellos nunca regresar. Porque eso era una posibilidad, la más terrible atemorizante de todas.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? -Le preguntó Ron suavemente, pero su mirada decía claramente que no estaba seguro de saber qué hacer en caso de que se comenzará a llorar. Hermione sabía muy bien que nunca le había gustado y haciéndole honor a la verdad, tampoco había mejorado mucho en el área de consolar. Una imagen del funeral de Dumbledore llegó a su mente para desmentir la afirmación anterior, en esa ocasión se había comportado increíblemente dulce con ella, sabiendo en cada momento que decir o como tocarla para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque dada la situación ello era casi imposible.

-En realidad no. -Respondió con honestidad, ahora lo único que necesitaba era descansar un poco de sí misma y de la tortura impuesta de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno... si en algún momento quieres hablar... -intentó él torpemente. -Lo que quiero decir, es que estoy aquí para ti Hermione.

-Lo sé. -Respondió ella con una suave sonrisa de felicidad en la comisura de los labios, algo que no se le veía hacía ya un tiempo considerable. Su sonrisa hizo eco en el rostro de Ron. Como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes Hermione recostó su cabeza completamente en el pecho de Ron sintiéndose increíblemente reconfortada, la culpa seguía allí por supuesto, no podía simplemente olvidarla pero quizá no se torturaría más el resto de esa noche.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Ron sorprendiéndola con una voz extrañamente dulce.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que Hermione atino a preguntar no muy contenta consigo misma por haber perdido a tal punto el hilo de la conversación de no saber a qué se refería él.

-Estas temblando.- dijo Ron a modo de explicación. Hermione agradeció infinitamente que no pudiera verle la cara, aunque quizá sintiera en su hombro el calor que desprendían sus mejillas, porque ella ciertamente sentía como si su rostro abrazara, sabía que debía estar roja como el cabello de cualquiera de los Weasleys.

No era miedo lo que la hacía temblar, jamás desde que comenzó esa horrenda guerra sin sentido se había sentido tan segura. Era su presencia titánica lo que la estremecía, la conciencia del cuerpo de un hombre contra el de ella, la fuerza de unos brazos fornidos que podrían partirla en dos como a un mondadientes pero que en cambio la trataban con la delicadeza con la que se trata a una pieza de porcelana. Los músculos de un abdomen que no eran los de un adonis pero que, aunque Ron lo ignorara, ponían a suspirar a muchas chicas además de a ella y a Lavander. Era su olor fuerte y masculino que penetraba profundamente en su nariz y era más adictivo que cualquier droga y la había convertido a ella en una adicta. Era el hecho de que todo él, exactamente así como era imperfectamente perfecto, despertaba sensaciones nuevas y excitantemente aterradoras en ella. Esa sensación de vértigo en el estomago, ese estremecimiento que le subía por las piernas y le hacía fallar las rodillas, era esa incomoda pero incitante comezón en lugares de su cuerpo en los que no solía pensar que la hacían desear sentirlo más y más cerca, querer pedirle que se hunda en lo más profundo de ella y no salga nunca para dejar de sentirse sola. Esa desesperada necesidad de él era lo que la aterraba.

Pero también era lo que la mantenía viva.

Por eso es que no podía alejarlo, por eso es que no podía perderlo.

Así que le mintió. O le dijo una verdad a medias.

-Siempre tengo miedo.- respondió girando algo el rostro hacia él.

-Nada va a pasarte Hermione.- respondió con esa expresión de regia seriedad que nunca acabo de cerrar bien en su rostro hecho para las sonrisas ladeadas y ojos alegres y vivaces. –No lo voy a permitir.

"Y eso es a lo que más miedo me da en el mundo."

-Prométemelo.- soltó sin proponérselo siquiera, y se odio a si misma por dejar que su voz sonara tan lastimera, por haber dejado que ese amor que no debió comenzar a sentir jamás hubiera calado tan hondo en ella.

-Te lo prometo, Hermione. Nada va a pasarte.

-No.- contesto ella con más fuerza de la pretendida, asustada por la solemnidad en su voz, por la férrea decisión en sus ojos. –Prométeme que no harás que te maten por comportarte como el estúpido héroe en el que jamás he deseado que te convirtieras.

Una sonrisa bailo entre los ojos de Ron y la comisura de sus labios y Hermione considero seriamente estrellarle el puño en la cara.

-Te lo prometo.- repitió él pero esta vez había mucha menos seriedad en su voz y mucha mas alegría, lentamente rozo una de las mejillas de ella con la mano que no estaba sosteniéndola y una ternura infinita brillo en sus ojos azules.

En todos los años que llevaba obstinadamente enamorada de Ron, Hermione nunca había deseado que la besara tanto como en ese preciso momento cuando la miro así como siempre soñó que alguien la mirara y le acaricio la mejilla con la reverencia y el amor que toda mujer en la tierra se merece. Pero una vez más Ron solo miro sus labios anhelantemente por apenas una fracción de segundo y retrocedió, no en espacio físico, sino en sus propios pensamientos, refrenando una vez más la pasión que sentía por ella.

Pero Ron era así, un paso adelante dos atrás, una certeza y dos dudas, pura valentía y lealtad hasta que la miraba a los ojos a ella. Una vez bromeo con Ginny diciendo que bien podría meterse desnuda en su cama y Ron no la besaría. Ginny rio como loca y ella no pudo mas que acompañarla pese al sonrojo del que fue víctima, sabiendo que jamás se atrevería a tal cosa.

Bueno, al parecer si se había atrevido y aun así Ron no la beso.

La broma ya no tenía nada de gracioso.

"Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota." Pensó tratando que su enojo no se reflejara en su expresión "Gryffindor de pacotilla." Le grito en su mente aun sabiendo que no era del todo justo, si Ron no estaba listo para asumir eso que había entre ellos aun ella había prometido esperar, sabía que valdría la pena al final.

Solo que no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si no salían vivos de esa última misión, si esta vez su buena voluntad y su insipiente talento no alcanzaban para esta tarea hercúlea, si al final resultaba que Dumbledore se había equivocado y dos chicos y una chica no alcanzaban para salvar al mundo, si perdían a Harry, si se perdían a sí mismos. Si el mañana que tanto soñó no llegaría jamás a ser nada más que un sueño y la realidad, cruel y despiadada como siempre había sido, se les imponía una vez más. Si nunca llegaba a tener ese futuro que siempre anhelo, por el que tanto trabajo. Esos lúgubres pensamiento la seguían a donde fuera, se encendían en los recovecos más oscuros de su mente esperando, cual fiera salvaje, a atacar en cuanto bajara la guardia un solo momento y era cada vez más fuerte, hacían más daño.

-Hermione…- solo hasta que escucho la aflicción en la voz de Ron se dio cuenta que las lagrimas habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- replico rápidamente secándose apresuradamente los ojos.

-Todos vamos a salir bien de esto, Hermione. Vamos a salvar al maldito mundo otra vez y luego tú te encargaras de convertirlo en algo mejor que lo que es ahora ¿si?- .algo en la forma en que entono la palabra "maldito mundo" y el énfasis no intencionado en ese "otra vez" la hizo desear sonreír. Ese era u poder que solo Ron tenía, uno de los motivos por el cual lo amaba se recordó.

-¿Y por qué yo?- reprochó fingiéndose ofendida.- Hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor es responsabilidad de todos.

-Mío no. Yo me voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones después que todo esto acabe.- y mirándola a los ojos con mucha seriedad, agrego – Estoy muy estresado ¿sabes?

Hermione no pudo contenerse, soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbo en la oscuridad de la noche como un trueno. Ron sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Cínico.- le reprendió acomodándose nuevamente en su hombro, repentinamente se sentía cansada, agotada de hecho. Ese día había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo que alguien pueda tener, por todos los sentimientos que se pueden sentir. Por una dura prueba que nadie debería tener que afrontar y el desgaste emocional le estaba pasando factura al final del día. Los parpados le empezaron a pesar y los ojos se le cerraban por más que intentaba mantenerse despierta o reunir el valor para regresar a su propia cama. La lucha fue en vano.

Antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, sintió una vez más el pulgar de Ron rozarle con suavidad la mejilla y pensó que viviría muy feliz si todas las noches del resto de su vida fueran así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno, así quedo. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios por favor!**


End file.
